


a coming out video

by terminis



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not beta-d, YouTube, lemme know if u want this to become a series, the ships are just implied, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminis/pseuds/terminis
Summary: they try their best. and fail





	a coming out video

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short bcuz i wrote it all in one day,,,  
> i can tell u right now there will be at least one grammar/spelling error  
> please,,, let me know if you want me to continue this,,, that is my one wish,,

coming out vid, sorta  
TheDregs 697K views 6 hours ago

 

627K thumbs up 36 thumbs down

 

Published on Nov 16, 2017

we don't know if this counts

Category People & Blogs  
License Standard YouTube License

 

“I’m gay,” Wylan said. The video flashed to Jesper.

“I’m bi,” Jesper said.

“Yes he is,” Colm Fahey said, placing a hand on Jesper’s shoulder. Nina showed up on screen in an entirely different location with Matthias with her.

“I’m more bi than Jesper,” Nina said. Matthias looked kind of confused about this whole thing. Nina elbowed him.

“I’m straight.” He said. Next was Kaz.

“Fuck off, Jesper,” Kaz said, looking down at his book. A bit of the video was cut out, and next scene Kaz is sitting on a couch.  
“I’ll date anyone who interest me, now can I go read my-” The video cut off, now showing Inej.

“I will date whomever I deem fit,” She said. Jesper groaned from behind the camera. “Inej, can you give us a definite sexuality?” He said. Inej stared at him. “Demisexual, I suppose.” Inej said. The video cut to Wylan, again.

“Also, I’m dyslexic,” Wylan said, sort of blushing. Next up was Jesper again.

“Did Nina say something about how she was more bi than me?” Jesper asked the cameraman. “Maybe?” Wylan said. Jesper looked at the camera, seriously, and said “I’m more bi than Nina and Dean fucking Winchester put together.” Jesper said. Colm looked at him, “Jesper, watch your mouth!” Colm said. The video ended.

 

Up Next

Corrupt Businessmen | Episode 17 | Kaz  
TheDregs 839K views

Parkour but every time I land correctly I talk about companies who rely on slave labor | Inej  
TheDregs 1M views

painting tips and tricks & jesper is gorgeous | Wylan  
TheDregs 837K views

Nina is Beautiful | Matthias Helvar  
TheDregs 582K views

making scones, bonappletits | Nina  
TheDregs 748K views

shooting stuff | ep 6 | Jesper  
TheDregs 826K

 

Comments 4,017

icons  
lezbiass 5 hours ago  
1.9K thumbs up  
View 12 Replies

we already knew this,, (aside from wylan being dyslexic)  
beemoji movie 5 hours ago  
2.3K thumbs up  
View 32 Replies

hmm…. now that we know all of the sexualities for sure, we have to reassess our ships……. i nominate wylan and jesper (they're already shipped by everyone lmao) & give them the shipname…….. wesper  
a loser 4 hours ago  
3.1K thumbs up  
View 23 Replies

yo but… kaz and inej??? both of them are super woke and don't really care who they date so??? idk tho  
mitochondria 5 hours ago  
2.8K thumbs up  
View 15 Replies

everyone ships matthias and nina & they're dating already so,,  
h 6 hours ago  
2.1K thumbs up  
View 2 Replies

honestly,,,, i just wanna know when we get a video of pekka rollins (this super bad businessman) and kaz fighting  
AAAA 4 hours ago  
2.6K thumbs up  
View 4 replies

Get followers on Instagram and other social media sites here! [link]  
freefollowers 2 hours ago  
1 thumb up

Jesper is super attractive  
Kuwei 3 hours ago  
57 thumbs up

wait jesper watched spn-  
Katsoa 2 hours ago  
1.1K thumbs up  
View 7 Replies

**Author's Note:**

> hah jokes on you i actually have 2 wishes  
> the other wish is for u to comment. please. i'm lonely  
> please critique ??? idk


End file.
